Azeria
Azeria is a large flat world about one thousand miles wide and two miles thick surrounded by a large atmosphere ,it orbits its small sun every twelve hours meaning that one hemisphere is in darkness when the other one is lit.Although outwardly this world is only two miles thick due to the distortion caused by its magical persuasion the inside of the world extends for much further meaning that the underground portion of this world is replete with minerals and ores.It has no equivalent of a year and measures larger periods of time in "centcycles" which is a unit of time measuring 100 of their 24 hour days,meaning that one earth year equals three centcycles and 65 days. . Origins The creation of Azeria is not fully understood,one enduring legend which is generally accepted as fact is all that the people have to go on.The legend tells the story of Azeral,a mythical human of great magical ability who was born by pure chance out of the random magical fluctuations at the begining of the universe,to save himself from death he used his great power to materialise a large stone disc beneath him which he surrounded in air.The amount of magical energy in Azeral was slowly killing him and so to discharge it he began casting powerful spells,thinking on his feet he bore into being on the world large lakes,mountains and plant life.When he had created a fully inhabitable world the energies within him were dissipating slightly and so he went to sleep as all this effort had tired him. While he slept Azeral dreamed of many ferocious beasts and mundane creatures,and of other humans like him.The magic inside him was still very strong and beyond his control.During his nap every creature that came into Azeral's mind became reality,he awoke to find huge tribes of the various people all around him.Now that the energy was almost fully gone Azeral discovered that his magic was all that was binding him together and without it he disintergrated,the magical energy left behind when this happened became the force that powers all modern Azeran magic. Races These are the creatures who are deemed intelligent enough to be categorised as people *Human *Dwarf *Goblin *Fairy *Lizoid Extinct Races During the cataclysm of the pre civilisation wars several races were killed and no longer exist,below are a few of the more well known ones: *Vampire *Elf *Fairyform Demon Continents The two hemispheres are the only things approaching a continent and are known as upper Azeria and Lower Azeria Kingdoms The arrangement of kingdoms on Upper Azeria (the upper hemisphere) as it is seen today is the result of centcycles of wars and quarrels,the system in place today was laid down after one particularly bloody war which nearly destroyed all civilisation.The hemisphere is divided into four quarterly kingdoms surrounding the Central Sea.The kingdoms are named according to their position on the compass points,they are: *Northern Lands *Southern Lands *Eastern Lands *Western Lands There is a thin stretch of mountains running between the border to the southern and eastern lands which is mainly occupied by human rogues and goblin barbarian tribes,the last remnant of the wars of old.This area although not a kingdom is known as the Badlands Category:Azeria